


Grin & Bear It

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bears, Bottom Harry, F/M, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: While Eggsy is busy in Sweden with Tilde, getting the new Swedish Kingsman branch set up, Harry and Merlin prepare for an undercover mission to a local leather bar. Eggsy returns home just in time to enjoy the fruits of their labor. Who knew that leather and beards were such a big turn on?





	Grin & Bear It

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this ENTIRELY on my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyhl). She pinged me on this terrible, _terrible_ prompt over on tumblr, featuring [an image](http://78.media.tumblr.com/d91d1a94f07f37ef6d36401d4f28ad92/tumblr_oxqjbvQBEz1w9jmhso1_1280.jpg) that I still just. Can barely even fathom, XD. And me, having no idea that 'Bear Grylls' was in actuality a _person_ , saw what looked like an ad for a hilariously named leather bear bar with a just as hilarious tagline. So, with Bottom Harry Fest going this month, this fic was born!
> 
> Many thanks, as well, to [aphnxrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphnxrising), whose commentary on my pondering posts gave me the direction I needed to actually figure out what to do with Harry Hart and a leather bear bar. XD

“ _God, fuck me, I can’t do this Rox, I- fucking Christ, have you seen them lately?_ ”

“I have, yes,” Roxy answered, rolling her eyes at his dramatics, doing her best to tune him out as she kept her eyes trained on the monitors set up in front of her. “Merlin and I had a training session earlier this week; did you know you can get rug burn from a beard when you’re wrestling in closed quarters?”

“ _Don’t tell me that_ ,” her best friend groaned, and she could hear the thud of his arm throwing itself across his eyes and jostling his glasses. Typical, she thought, the corners of her lips turning up in amusement. For all that Eggsy liked to pull the gentleman front in public, modeling himself after his mentor, he really was quite the drama queen sometimes in private. “I haven’t even gotten so much as a _kiss_ since the two of ‘em started this whole mission! I don’t even know how it feels to _kiss_ ‘im with a beard yet!”

“Well,” she started amiably, not trying all that hard to keep her amusement out of her voice, “it is rather hard for either of them to kiss you when you’re in a completely different country.”

“ _Hey now, that’s not my fault!_ ” Eggsy protested quickly. “ _I been busy helpin’ get everything set up at the new location! Kinda my duty, ya know, what with the whole ‘prince’ thing._ ”

“I know,” Roxy said soothingly. Not that he needed reassurance anymore, he’d gotten more and more settled into his civilian role as soon-to-be honest-to-god royalty in the time that had passed since he’d properly proposed to Tilde. It had helped, of course, that both Harry and Merlin had been working nonstop to find ways to ensure that Eggsy would continue to be able to be a Kingsman, royalty or not; it had helped, too, that Tilde’s parents were personally sponsoring the new Swedish branch of Kingsman that Eggsy had been working so hard to get set up over the last few months. Months that had kept him there in Sweden, with his work and with Tilde, for the entirety of time that she, Harry, and Merlin had been prepping for their current mission. “You’ll see them tonight, though, once they get home, and then you can stop whining my ear off about how much you’ve missed them.”

“ _Oi,_ ” he answered, sounding almost wounded, and she had to bite back a laugh. “ _I ain’t been that bad! I just- I really miss ‘em! And I really fuckin’ wanna see their new looks in person!_ ”

“You just really want to get rug burn on your thighs,” she muttered teasingly in return; this time she couldn’t suppress her laughter at the indignant squawk he made, or the way he quickly sputtered-

“ _Now you listen here, you-_ ”

“Just a moment, Galahad, I need to cut you off,” Roxy interrupted quickly, and she only half regretted missing out on his protests as she cut off his channel and swapped quickly to the next to advise, “Arthur, the target is heading in your direction.”

“ _Understood, Lancelot,_ ” Harry acknowledged, and then his feed was turning with the casual movement of his head, the man scanning the crowd in search of the target. “ _Has he been in contact with anyone else that you’ve seen tonight?_ ”

“ _I spoke with him briefly_ ,” Merlin offered. The Scot was positioned on the opposite side of the room from where Harry sat at the bar, and he turned his head to look towards the other Kingsman as he spoke. It gave her an odd duality of visuals, as she watched the target step into the bar proper from Harry’s feed, while the movement took him barely into the peripheral vision of Merlin’s feed. “ _I wasn’t much his type, from what I was able to discern. He found me too intimidating- all sharp angles, he called me._ ” He paused, and all three of them watched as their target scanned the room, clearly searching for something. “ _Floof up yer hair, Arthur. Play up yer softer side; that’s what he’s looking for. He wants someone he can bend to his own will._ ”

“ _Well I can certainly arrange that_ ,” Harry said, amusement in his voice. His feed didn’t jostle in the slightest, even as she watched him run a hand through his hair on Merlin’s feed, giving more volume to his already full and loose curls. It was an odd way to see him, the man who was both their current king, and one of the best agents Kingsman had ever had, according to pretty much every agent she’d ever talked to who’d known him. Which was far less now than it had been before Poppy Adams had cut down so many of her brothers-in-arms, but that was a thought for another time. Her thought for _now_ was that, if Eggsy could see the way Arthur looked in that moment, fluffing his hair just a little more, shrugging out of the soft as butter looking leather jacket he’d been wearing, there would be no way in hell tonight’s mission would go the way it needed to go.

Then their target spotted Harry and, even from Merlin’s more distant feed, his immediate attraction to their king was obvious. He zeroed in instantly on Harry, making his way over to the empty seat beside him and immediately striking up a conversation with him. Harry, for his part, reacted perfectly, and Roxy and Merlin both watched as he let the man- a well known drug dealer that they’d been trying to pin down for months- all but gather him up into his lap and place drink orders for both of them.

“ _I’ll keep an eye on them from here,_ ” Merlin said, and she knew that he’d tuned in specifically to her for the moment, so as not to distract Harry. “ _Go ahead and shut down, Lancelot. Debrief at oh-nine-hundred hours._ ”

“Understood. I’ll see you in the morning, Merlin. Lancelot out.”

Then, beginning the process of shutting down her monitors and feeds, Roxy spared a glance for her phone where it was blinking at her from beside her keyboard. Blinking furiously. Eggsy’s name flashing across the screen as he fired off texts at her. She snorted, grinning despite herself, and turned it off too.

Eggsy could fume, for now. Merlin would be home with him sooner, rather than later, and then Harry would be home even later. Until then, he could put up with just a bit more waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be either one more chapter, or two more chapters, depending on how things work out between our boys (and possibly Tilde too :3). There will definitely be more meat to the next bit, since. Eggsy and his men, hehe. I'll get this finished quick as I can! <3
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
